For The Love of Alex
by KevinsGotMeGoingCrazy
Summary: Camp Rock/Wizards of Waverly Place/Hannah Montana crossover. Mitchie and Alex are in love, and I mean inseparable. But what happens when an old enemy gets jealous? R&R! Rated T for language and content.


**_Alright, here's my first femmslash story! Lotsa couples in this one, and all slash! MitchiexAlex, MileyxTess, mild ShanexJustin, JasonxNate, and LilyxElla, ex-LilyxMiley, and one-sided MileyxMitchie._**

**_Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_**

* * *

**Mitchie Torres stood next to her locker on a Monday morning. She grabbed the books she needed, and was about to close her locker, when she felt someone grab her sides. She squealed and turned around to see her girlfriend, Alex Russo, smirking at her.**

"**Hey" she said, smiling innocently. Mitchie giggled.**

"**Hey beautiful" she said, leaning in to peck her on the lips. They didn't even care who was watching, it was pretty well known that they were together, plus it's like the whole school was gay or lesbian. Alex smiled.**

"**So, how are you this fine morning?" she chirped. Mitchie raised an eyebrow at her.**

"**Fine…you're very happy this morning." Alex chuckled.**

"**Of course I am. I'm with you" she said, snaking an arm around Mitchie's waist and nuzzling her neck. Mitchie smiled and hugged her back with the arm that wasn't supporting her books. **

"**You're so cute, ya know that?" Mitchie said. Alex giggled and pulled back.**

"**You're cuter" she said sweetly, kissing her cheek. Mitchie's smile just got wider.**

"**Awww" they heard someone say. They turned around to see Jason and Nate, and Shane and Justin, holding hands. They smiled.**

"**Hey guys" Alex greeted.**

"**What's up?" Jason asked. Alex and Mitchie shrugged.**

"**School…blech." Everyone giggled.**

"**Yeah, I didn't finish my math homework…whoops…" Shane admitted, looking innocent. Justin kissed him on the cheek. Shane raised an eyebrow at him.**

"**That was cute" Justin clarified, making everyone laugh.**

**Then they heard the 5 minute bell ring, signaling that they should get their butts to class. Jason, Nate, Shane, and Justin waved goodbye and left. Mitchie groaned and slammed her locker shut. Alex laughed.**

"**What?"**

"**You're adorable when you do that." They shared another laugh, then interlaced their fingers and walked off to their classes.**

**When they got to Alex's class, they hugged each other, a little longer than friends would, and shared a kiss.**

"**I love you" Mitchie said.**

"**I love you, too" Alex replied. "See ya next hour." Then Mitchie went down the hall to her class while Alex made her way into her Biology class and to her seat. As she sat down next to her friend, Lily, she noticed someone looking at her. She turned around to see Miley Stewart, her worst enemy, giving her a death glare. She glared back at her, then turned away. **

**This wasn't unusual. Alex and Miley have been enemies since Miley and her friend made a YouTube video making fun of her and Mitchie. She would constantly call them 'faggots', make fun of their relationship…anything to make them mad. But Alex knew the truth. Miley was in love with Mitchie. **

**Lily had told Alex after her and Miley broke up. Yes, Miley Stewart and Lily Truscott used to go out. But then Miley broke up with Lily because she liked someone else. Mitchie. Miley had always hated Alex because of the fact that Mitchie liked Alex, not her. Ever since then, they'd been mortal enemies.**

**Alex then felt someone shaking her. She turned around to see Lily staring at her, looking worried.**

"**Are you alright?" she asked. Alex nodded.**

"**Yeah. Just kinda spacing out…" Lily nodded slowly.**

"**Okay…ya know, Miley's glaring at you…" she whispered. Alex nodded again.**

"**Yeah I know…I'm just gonna try to ignore her." Lily nodded. Then the teacher called the class to order. **

**After a long lecture on plant cell reproduction, the teacher handed out a worksheet and gave the class the rest of the hour to work on it. Seeing as it was due the next day, and the teacher didn't care if you talked, both Alex and Lily put it away and used the time to chat a little.**

"**So, did you run into Mitchie?" Lily asked.**

"**Yeah. We always walk to class together." Lily smiled.**

"**Aw, that's so cute!" she teased. **

"**Oh shut up!" Alex said jokingly, hitting her on the shoulder. "So, what's happening with you and Ella?" **

"**I think we're ready to take it to the next step" Lily said, excitedly. Alex smiled.**

"**Oh, that's great!" **

**Just then, Miley, who was sitting on the other side of the room with her girlfriend, Tess, got up and strode over to the pencil sharpener. **

**Tess and Miley had started 'going out' when Alex and Mitchie got together. Everyone knows Miley doesn't love Tess, but she didn't want to be seen without a lover. That was considered uncool at their school. Although Tess didn't know a thing. She thought Miley really loved her, but she's just using her. **

**On her way, she 'accidentally' knocked Alex's books from the table. Alex and Lily turned around and she was smiling evilly.**

"**Oh, I'm so sorry" she said sarcastically, then walked away. Alex sighed and Lily rolled her eyes.**

"**She's such a bitch" Lily said, helping Alex gather up her books. Alex nodded in response. **

**When they got her books back on the table, they both sat back in their seats. Then Miley came back and, again, 'accidentally' poked Alex on the arm with her newly sharpened pencil. This time, she didn't look back, just kept walking back to her table, where Tess was laughing hysterically.**

**Alex winced at the pain. "Ow." Lily took her arm.**

"**Here, let me see" she said. She examined Alex's arm. "You're bleeding. Do you wanna go to the nurse and get a bandaide?" Alex looked at it, then shook her head.**

"**Nah, I think it'll be okay. It's already stopping. I'll just get a tissue" Alex said, getting up and going to the tissue box in the back of the room. Just then, the bell rang. Everyone filed out of class. Miley and Tess, hand-in-hand, shot evil smiles at Lily and Alex, then walked out. Lily stayed back to wait for Alex.**

"**You gonna be okay?" she asked as she helped Alex's books into her friends' arms. Alex nodded.**

"**Yeah, it's not that bad." Lily nodded, then led the way into the hall. They bid each other goodbye, then went their separate ways. **

**Alex walked down the hall and up the stairs, then down another hall to her next class, Geometry. **

**When she got there, Mitchie was already in her spot by the window, smiling happily at her. Geometry was the only class they had together, and they always took advantage of it.**

**Alex took her usual spot in front of Mitchie and put her books down. As she did so, Mitchie got up and they kissed again and gave each other another long hug. When they broke apart, they sat back in their seats and grasped each other's hands. Then Mitchie looked down and realized the puncture on Alex's arm. Her eyes widened. **

"**What happened?!" she asked, pointing to her girlfriend's arm. Alex sighed.**

"**Miley poked me with a sharp pencil in Bio. It's really nothing to worry about, it's not bleeding anymore." Mitchie sighed.**

"**God, I wish she would just get over this already. I love you, not her." Mitchie shook her head. "I hate seeing you so hurt." Alex looked confused.**

"**Since when do you think I'm hurt?"**

"**I can see it in your eyes. I can see she's hurting you, physically and mentally, and I don't like that." Alex smiled. "She needs to realize I'll never like her, even as a friend, if she's mean to you." Alex's smile got bigger. **

"**Thanks. That means a lot." **

"**No problem."**

**Then the Geometry teacher yelled at the class to be quiet. Alex and Mitchie turned their heads to the front of the room, but kept their hands interlaced.**

**At the end of the period, they ended up with no homework. When the bell rang, Alex and Mitchie slowly got up, not wanting to leave each other. When they got out the door, they shared a long kiss and hug, then went their separate ways.**

**--**

**The bell rang, signaling the end of 7****th**** hour. Alex jumped up excitedly, grabbed her things and was literally the first one out the door. She had missed her girlfriend so much it almost hurt.**

**She was running to Mitchie's locker when someone grabbed her and pulled her into a deserted bathroom nearby. Alex was so shocked she almost forgot to breathe. **

**When she got her composure back, she looked and saw none other than Miley Stewart pushing her against the wall. Her face was so close to Alex's that she could smell her breath.**

"**Alright you, I want you to break up with Mitchie now!" she snarled. Alex scoffed.**

"**In your dreams, bitch. Mitchie doesn't love you, she loves me. Get over it." Miley rolled her eyes.**

"**Of course she loves you. That's why you should break up with her. That would make her not love you anymore, then I could have her."**

"**Oh yeah, right, like I would intentionally break my girlfriend's heart. Ha. Not gonna happen." Miley sighed dramatically.**

"**Alright, fine. You leave me no choice." **

**With that, she delivered a hard smack to Alex's jaw. Alex dropped to the floor in pain. Then Miley sent several kicks to Alex's stomach, almost making her cry. **

"**BREAK UP WITH MITCHIE NOW!" Miley screamed at her.**

**Alex took a deep breath and, thinking of Mitchie the whole time, used all her might to get to her feet. She ran to the door, opened it, and ran outside. No one was in the halls. Miley followed her, yelling, "COME BACK HERE!"**

**But Alex kept running. Running, until she literally ran into a teacher. She stepped back and stood, face-to-face, with Miss Kunkel, the Physical Science teacher. Miss Kunkel looked at her, her eyes narrowed.**

"**Russo, what happened to your face?" But her question was answered for her when Miley turned the corner, still screaming at Alex. Miss Kunkel looked up and shot daggers at Miley. Miley stopped dead when she saw the teacher looking at her.**

"**Stewart, come with me" Miss Kunkel said, motioning for Miley to follow her. Miley's head dropped as she followed. **

**As they walked away, Alex leaned up against the wall, then slid down it. She covered her face with her hands and cried from the pain of her injuries.**

"**Alex?!" came a frantic scream. Alex's head shot up at the sound of her girlfriend's voice. She looked around and faintly saw Mitchie running toward her, with some other people on her tail. Alex didn't have the strength to get up, but anxiously awaited the arrival of her girlfriend.**

**When Mitchie got there, she dropped to the floor and hugged Alex, careful of her injuries. Then she heard the footsteps of some other people. She looked up to see Shane, Jason, Nate, Lily, Ella, and Justin. They all looked at her, concerned.**

"**Alex, what's wrong?" Shane asked. Mitchie looked up at him, then back at Alex, who was shaking from crying so much.**

"**Mitchie…" she whispered. Mitchie rubbed her back.**

"**I'm right here, honey" she comforted. Alex buried her face in Mitchie's shoulder.**

"**Alex, what happened?" she whispered in her girlfriend's ear. Alex's voice was shaky.**

"**Miley…she…she pulled me into the bathroom…she yelled at me to break up with you…" Mitchie sighed and pulled her close. Alex gulped and continued. "When I said no…she punched me…and kicked me…" She couldn't go on, she just cried onto Mitchie's shoulder. Mitchie hugged her tighter. "She still wants you, Mitchie…"**

"**Don't worry, sweetie. I'm not going anywhere" she soothed. The crowd above them looked at each other and seethed.**

"**Miley's dead" they all said in unison.**

"**Oh really?" a voice said from behind a corner. They all turned to see Miley standing there, an evil look in her eyes. "And how exactly are you going to do that?"**

**They all turned toward her and shielded Alex and Mitchie. Miley chuckled.**

"**Oh yeah, like that'll work." Miley sneered and pulled out a small handgun. "Now Alex is gonna pay…" she said, pointing it at Alex. Mitchie covered Alex, ready to take the bullet.**

"**Miley Stewart!" **

**Everyone turned around to look at Miss Kunkel.**

"**I can't leave you out of my sight for 2 seconds without you causing some kind of trouble, can I?" she said, grabbing the gun and Miley's ear. Miley winced at the pain. "You're expelled, young lady. Let's go" she said, dragging Miley to her office. Mitchie, Alex, Jason, Shane, Nate, Justin, Ella, and Lily breathed a sigh of relief.**

"**It's okay, baby. She's gone now" Mitchie said to Alex, trying to soothe her. Alex let a small smile grow on her face. Mitchie kissed the top of her head.**

"**Um, Alex?" Lily asked carefully. Mitchie and Alex both looked up. "Are you gonna be okay?" Alex smiled softly and nodded.**

"**Yeah, I'll be fine. And thank you…all of you" she said, giving a smile to everyone. They smiled back, then left. Mitchie turned to Alex and Alex kissed her.**

"**And a big thank you to you" she said to Mitchie. "I love you" she said, nuzzling Mitchie's neck. Mitchie giggled and squeezed her.**

"**I love you, too. And you're welcome. Anything to put a smile back on your face."**

**Then they shared another long kiss, and they were both reassured that they were always going to be together. Forever.**

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! Read and review, please!_**


End file.
